Aurora of the Dragonites
by lunafox-theanimagus
Summary: An O.C. mini story I wrote for a school assignment. An ancient artifact that Levy has releases...a small girl that had been trapped inside? I might continue this if anyone asks me too, I might end up making her a Dragon Slayer or something of the sort...


Fiore, a land full of magic and mystery. Wizards roam the land, some heroic, some evil, just as any world is. In all of Fiore a well-known guild in Magnolia town is both alive and well; A guild whose legends have been passed down for centuries, and will continue to do so for ages to come. Its name : Fairy Tail.

"Eh? Lucy, what are you looking at?" Light shined it's hue on the curious little object held in her hands. Lucy turned her hazel eyes to Natsu, careful to move her hands lest she drop the item.

"It's an old relic apparently; From the Genesis era. At least that's what Levy says" Lucy emptied the contents of her palms into the small girl next to her hands'. The girl examined the artifact closely with her glasses, looking at the tiny inscribed writing on the edges of the small token.

"Whoa, that's… the beginning of the world right? It must be super old…." Natsu said, looking over the girl's shoulder at the token. His dark eyes gleamed with interest as his tried to snatch the item, but she quickly closed her hands before he could. Lucy rolled her eyes, blonde hair bobbing as she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Natsu, leave Levy alone-she's working on a job." He sighed, standing up straight and stretching causing his spiky, pink hair to shine in the light emanating from the windows.

"Levy, who let you bring such a valuable thing in the guild?" Gray's black jeans swished as he walked up, his bare chest also shown in light from the high windows.

"The Museum of Fiore sent it, they want to know what the runes on the side say when translated. Apparently this was used in a very old ritual, but they don't know much besides from that." Levy responded patiently, her eyes working on the seeming scribble. Bright blue hair swished as she opening multiple books on the table by her, looking up root words and meanings. Her two team partners , Droy and Jet, watched with interest as she did this even though they had seen it many times before.

The guild's building, even though big, was crowded with spectators; All watching Levy decode the priceless artifact, most likely only because there was nothing else going on.

Levy jumped up from her seat-startling Gray who was behind her; He ran a hand through his black hair to calm himself.

"I've got it!", she said excitedly, " It was used in a ritual, but the words on the side tell the story of the village that used the ritual!" She held up the grayish blue token, satisfied. She looked at it smiling, then she turned it and noticed a small bit she missed . Her eyes widened, and she looked at it closely.

"What is it? You miss something?" The guild master, short and stout, said walking up. He jumped up on the table and took a swig of Jet's ale-to which he objected.

"Yeah, but…it doesn't make any sense…" She said slowly. "It's almost like it's a…spell I guess…"

"What does it say?" He asked, taking another swig to Jet's distain.

"…solve…draco..intra-" She said it slowly, but when the last word left her lips the token began to gleam and spin in her palm.

"Levy!" Both Jet and Droy ran to get in front of her to get some distance between her and the now floating token.

Its bright red and glittery gleam showered the entire room in a golden radiance.

A spell caster's circle with all its intricacy appeared on the token and the glow became blinding, and then everyone in the room covered their eyes, shielding themselves from it. Whenever they opened their eyes and looked back to the scene however, the light was gone; Left in its place was a young girl sitting on the floor, looking very lost.

The last thing Aurora remembered is what could only be described as a dark slumber, then she was forced into a bright, eminent light. Now she was on the…floor? She held her hands out looking at them in disbelief, her golden brown eyes lighting up. She laughed, she looked herself all over, all in a state of unbelieving. Her white layered skirt and cut-off shirt looked ritualistic, and they shimmered as she sat there, laughing at her own existence. Her laugh was melodious, like the gentle chiming of bells, and her appearance was that of only a child-possibly only thirteen.

Everyone in the room was surprised at the golden haired girl sitting on the floor, seemingly coming from the token that was now hanging from her neck on a leather strip. She had stopped her laughter, quickly covering her mouth with both hands; Possibly just realizing she wasn't alone .The guild's master, surprised as much as anyone, jumped off the table and approached her from the side.

"Excuse me miss, but…who exactly are you?" She appeared confused from the question, then she shyly started speaking in a foreign tongue that no one in the room seemed to understand.

"Levy, do you know what she's saying?" He asked, turning to her. She was already burrowing her nose in a book, looking for the answer.

"She's speaking a form of _'bestiam linguae' _, one that hasn't been used in centuries. There isn't enough info on that language in the whole world for me to understand her." Levy sighed disappointedly

The master thought for a minute, then called out into the crowd.

"Freed! Eh, where are you?" A young man with long green hair made his way through the crowd, his Victorian style clothes setting him apart.

"Yes Makarov?"

"See if you can get this child to speak a language we understand, would ya?"

Freed pointed his staff like cane at the ground in front of the girl, and magic runes appearing on the floor, then he read what he was reading.

"Those in this circle will be able to speak our tongue," after he said it a circle of runes surrounded the girl, then disappeared.

"Whoa…" she said quietly, watching them disappear; Then having realized she talked differently she covered her mouth again.

The master laughed, then asked her again. "Now tell me child, what's your name?"

She carefully removed her hands from her mouth and responded quietly. "Aurora…" She talked with a slight, unplaceable accent.

She was quiet, then she asked him a question. "What year is it?"

He looked a little taken aback. "X783…"

Her eyes got wide. "…and this is a dream?" she asked in a small voice.

He laughed again, "No, I promise you it's not."

She quickly stood and ran past the crowd, past the large wooden doors, to the outside world. Her smile filled her face as she took in the sky she hadn't seen in so long. She held her hands up, embracing the sky, the air, the world she had longed for. The crowd of wizards watched from a distance, whispering with interest. Levy stood near the front of the crowd, also watching at what she had release with spell on the token. Aurora span around and spotted her. "You! You released the spell, yes?" She asked Levy eagerly. Levy nodded yes cautiously and eyed her, the girl was barely as tall as her-and she was one of the shortest in the guild .

"Oh thank you! I thought I'd never be free!" Aurora squealed, laughing again. She hugged levy and spun her, then turned to the sky again.

The guild's master walked up behind Levy and watched Aurora with subtle interest, and chuckled.

"Something tells me fate is dealing us an interesting hand…"


End file.
